


Candlelit Canal

by TalesOfOnyxBats



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Italy, Romance, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 11:50:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesOfOnyxBats/pseuds/TalesOfOnyxBats
Summary: Baatar takes Kuvira on a trip to Italy.
Relationships: Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Candlelit Canal

Kuvira glanced over the brochures that Baatar had set before her. "Really, Venice?"

"Come on, it'll be a nice time." He promises. "You need a break from all of this." He motions to a stack of bills and work-related packets.

"What am I going to do in Venice?" She asks.

"A little bit of wine tasting and sight seeing. Maybe visit an art museum or attend a ballet."

Kuvira considers; she is rather fond of dance and seeing one in a different country didn't souls like a bad time at all. "I'll think about it, Baatar." 

He kisses her cheek. "I'll get the tickets."

She rolls her eyes. Is she really that predictable?

.oOo.

The sky is a watercolor array of orange, gold, and purple. A touch of pink between the clouds. It reflects in the gently rolling waves. Each bobs their gondola.

Kuvira lays down with her hands behind her head as Baatar takes another sip of white wine. He sets the glass aside and toys with her hair, "you're having a good vacation, right?"

Kuvira sits herself up and nods, "I admit that it is rather nice. But I have a lot of work to get done when we get back home..."

"Don't think about that right now." He replies. He offers her a glass of wine. "Don't think about it for another two days, actually."

She takes a drink and sets it aside. Instead she will think about their activities for tomorrow. The art museum had been a nice time; quiet and peaceful and full of culture. Baatar's hand in hers was a nice touch.

But she is more thrilled for the next day. "Have you already bought the tickets for the ballet?"

Baatar holds up two tickets rose gold of background with gold lettering that proclaims the name, date, and time of the show.

"Wonderful." She strokes the backs of his hands. She looks off at the horizon at the languidly drifting clouds reflecting in the canal.

"Would you want to do that for dinner tomorrow night?" Baatar points to a canal side restaurant. It is not yet dark but candles already burn in the windows and on the tables. She can hear a slow and lazy accordion tune drifting subtly from the eatery.

"We could go when its darker and..."

"That sounds nice, Baatar. We can go after the ballet."  
It would be nice to pop another bottle of wine and watch the gondolas drift by.

"I've been meaning to try the rigatoni." Baatar muses out loud.

.oOo.

It is everything that she has hoped for the tiny flickers of candles putting a glimmer into navy waters. A dazzling sprinkle of stars spray painted in a deeply dark sky.

The ballet had been graceful and she decides that she will try some of them for herself when she gets some time.

"That's a nice shot." Baatar comments on her photography.

A helping of breadsticks and toast is placed before them. "Thank you." Kuvira replies.

He holds her hand and things are quiet between them except for that charming accordion tune.

She can tell that he is already planning their next vacation. As much as she loves her job, she doesn't mind the prospect of dropping everything to travel for a while. He confirms as much in saying, "How about Greece? For next year, I mean."

"I was actually thinking of Germany. I am interested in their war history."

He nods. "Sounds fun." He uncorks the red wine and pours a glass between them. A comfortable silence settles in as they eat and drink. A gentle breeze makes its way around the canal. Kuvira finds herself staring off at the lapping water.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks between forkfuls.

"I was thinking that I have so many vacation days piled up, maybe we can extend our vacation."


End file.
